Differently
by omfgwtflmao
Summary: James is getting married and the boys take him out on the town for the night. They get drunk and dance and, well. Read to find out. RLSB SLASH ONE-SHOT. Don't like? Don't read! Simple as.


**The characters, the items, the world all belong to JK Rowling. Not me. DO I look rich? Wait...you can't see me...never mind.**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm getting married to Lily Evans! Well, tomorrow she'll be called Lily Potter. Guys. Tomorrow is going to be the best. I love her so much", James declared as he was getting ready.

"We know you love her, mate. You've said it about twenty times so far tonight. Hurry up and get ready or we'll leave without you" shouted Sirius.

Two minutes later four twenty-year-old wizards made their way to the muggle town centre in search for a bar they could get utterly smashed in.

"This place looks good. Let's go in here", said Sirius, tugging Remus by his hand into the neon-lighted bar.

Sound instantly flooded the boys ears, the bass trembling the building and their bodies. They found a small booth and squeezed in. The squeeze was so tight that Sirius was practically sitting in Remus' lap, not that he was complaining.

"Peter, get us four bottles of Firewhiskey, would you? I'm parched", declared Sirius.

* * *

Soon enough the boys were fairly drunk. Peter was passed out, James was determined to cover his whole right hand in saliva by sloppily kissing it and Sirius was pulling Remus to the dance floor by his thin, black tie.

They danced drunkenly, occasionally grinding their hips into each others. The dance was sloppy and not at all in synch with the beat of the music surrounding them. Remus became wary of their so-called dancing and staggered back to their booth while Sirius went to the bar to get two more bottles of alcohol.

He paid the money due and swerved through the crowd, trying not to spill any of the precious liquid when he came up with an idea. He had just reached the Marauder's booth when he feigned tripping and poured the Firewhiskey into the young werewolf's lap.

"Oh, Remmie. I'm so sorry. Let me clean that up for you!" Sirius said, taking off his shirt and wiping at the other boys crotch. After a minute or so of wiping Sirius could feel Remus harden and smirked to himself. He leaned in towards Remus' ear and whispered hotly, "You seem to have a problem. How about you come home with me and we can sort it out?"

Remus gulped but nodded, not at all reluctantly.

The boys were now just around the corner from Sirius' apartment when Sirius pushed Remus against the wall and covered his mouth with his own. He licked the smaller boys lower lip, begging for entrance and ground his hips desperately into Remus' crotch.

Remus unbuttoned Sirius' shirt and threw it over his head before tweaking his nipple, erupting a loud moan from Sirius.

Sirius took hold of Remus' hand for the second time that night and they stumbled the rest of the way back to Sirius' apartment.

* * *

A warm arm pressed against his stomach causing him to vaguely wonder who it belonged to. Sirius opened one grey eye and sat up quickly in surprise. He lifted the duvet up then quickly let it drop. He was naked. Remus was naked. The sheets were stained with a mixture of blood and cum. Putting two and two together he quickly came up with four. The conclusion that last night he had gotten what he had wanted all these years. To fuck the hell out of his best friend. But, if he did fuck his best friend, how come it was his arse that was flooded with pain?

Sirius let his head hit the pillow, awakening the other boy.

"Sirius? Why you in m' bed?" yawned Remus. He stopped abruptly when he realised that a) he was naked, b) the sheets were purple and he didn't own any purple sheets, heck, he despised the colour purple and c) the previously mentioned sheets were very, very sticky.

Remus slowly turned to face Sirius, eyes wide and whispered, "We didn't?" only to receive a grave nod.

"I'm so sorry, Moony. This isn't the way I wanted this to happen. It was supposed to happen differently, it was-"

Remus cut Sirius off by saying, "Differently? You wanted this to happen, only, _differently_?"

Sirius blushed and Remus smiled. He leaned in a placed a small kiss on Sirius cheek.

"I wanted it to happen differently too."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. How did you guys like it?**

**Tell me in a review! I didn't think it was my best, to be honest.**

**I'm not all that proud of this piece. I feel like I could have done way better.**

**Oh well. **

**Love.**

**x  
**


End file.
